


An Act of Love

by dieslaudata



Series: A Kiss on the Hand [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Other, Pre-Betrayal, Submission, Triangle Bill Cipher, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieslaudata/pseuds/dieslaudata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford expresses his feelings for Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of Love

A gust of wind extinguished the nearly burnt-down candles and Bill appeared, his soft glow filling the room. Ford allowed himself a smile of relief and sat up slightly from his kneeling position, yearning for closeness.

Bill offered no explanation or apology; he just reached out towards Ford. Neither willing nor able to hide how much he had missed him, Ford pressed his cheek into Bill’s soft palm and took a deep, shuddering breath. Without Bill, he felt like he was drowning.

Part of him was afraid that it was just an ordinary dream (a part he suppressed, that Bill had never been more than that); that he would wake up any second, alone in his bed. He put a shaking hand on Bill’s and squeezed it, to convince himself that he was really there. Then he led it to his lips, his heart hammering against his ribs.

With his eyes closed, Ford kissed the soft palm of Bill’s hand. It was an act of reverence, an act of love, an expression of all his deepest feelings for Bill.

Goosebumps spread all over Ford’s body when Bill’s other hand found its way into his hair, stroking it tenderly. He understood. He accepted him.

“Continue,” Bill said simply. Ford didn’t hesitate for a second. His lips travelled slowly across the side of Bill’s index finger, his pulse quickening with every kiss. When he reached the tip, he paused to look at Bill over the frames of his glasses. 

The sight took his breath away. Bill gazed down upon him with his eye half-closed, his pupil wide. Ford couldn’t recall anything ever affecting Bill physically. Perhaps he was first human to ever see him like that, to make him feel that way. The thought made him shiver with pleasure.

He kept his gaze trained on Bill as he took two of his fingers into his mouth, caressing them with his tongue. Bill’s grip on his hair tightened and Ford moaned quietly in response. Suddenly, his clothes felt restrictive, an unnecessary barrier between them. Bill, always aware of his thoughts, his needs, his desires, turned them to ash.

Long arms sprouted from Bill’s back and wrapped themselves around Ford’s waist and trembling thighs, supporting him, pulling him closer, without changing his submissive position. Ford wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Wasn’t it proper for a mere human to kneel before a god?


End file.
